Darcy's Halloween
by Tara Azzan
Summary: Darcy plans a halloween party and along the way has frosting fights and gets teased by Clint about her crush on a certain Secret agent man.
1. Those Stories aren't real

"Are you sure this is safe, Lady Darcy?" Thor asked in concern as he watched her set out her pumpkin carving kit and bring one of six, large pumpkins she had bought closer to her.

Darcy had always enjoyed pumpkin carving and this year for halloween she had decided to carve one for each of the avengers.

"Of course it is." Darcy assured him as she looked over her tools to make sure they were all in perfect order. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because friend Stark said-" Thor began, but Darcy cut him off.

"Thor, those stories aren't real."

"What stories?" Clint asked as he and Secret agent man entered the room.

Darcy's eyes followed Secret agent man as he went to get himself a coffee, before she turned to Clint who had pulled himself up on the counter next to her work space.

"Tony told Thor that on halloween night all the carved pumpkins would come to life as evil versions of whatever was carved on them." she explained.

"It would be a great misfortune indeed if the Lady Darcy's pumpkins were to come to life and become evil versions of the avengers." Thor said some worry still in his voice. "I have no wish to see the havoc they would cause."

Clint stared between Thor and Darcy for a moment before he burst out laughing, almost falling off the counter in his mirth.

"I wouldn't either." he agreed when he had gotten his laughter mostly under control.

"See," Thor said turning to Darcy. "My friend here understands my concern."

"No your friend here," Darcy said shoving Clint off the counter top. "Thinks it's funny that you believed Stark's story."

Thor studied Clint's amused face for a moment before turning to Secret agent man.

"Son of Coul, what have you to say on the matter?" he asked him.

Secret agent man looked up at them from where he was adding cream to his coffee and Darcy wondered if he had even been listening to the conversation.

"It has never happened before," he said after a moment of thought. "Though after everything I've seen I won't say it's impossible. Just highly unlikely."

Thor pondered this for a moment before nodding his head.

"Thank you, Son of Coul." he said. "I will prepare for the worst and expect the best."

"Oh so you believe him over me!" Darcy exclaimed felling a little offended.

"I meant no disrespect, Lady Darcy." Thor was quick to assure her. "I just wished to have a second opinion on the matter."

"Well I can't disagree with that." Darcy relented. "Two heads are better then one."

Reassured that Darcy was not upset at him, Thor headed for the pantry and Darcy guessed he was probably in search of pop tarts as he had become rather found of them after first trying them in New Mexico.

She turned her attention back to the pumpkin in front of her and picked up a large knife and carefully cut off the top before she began gutting it.

Gutting the pumpkin was one of her favorite parts of pumpkin carving, she loved the slimy feel of the seeds as she pulled them out.

"So you're carving one of each of the avengers?" Secret agent man asked as he came over.

"Yes," She said looking up at him with a smile. "I'm going to use them to decorate the main room."

"Stark's letting you decorate?" he questioned.

"I haven't asked him yet." Darcy said.

"Of course." Secret agent man said before turning and leaving the room.

Darcy watched him go.

After she had decided that he was in fact not a jack-booted thug, she found herself gaining a small crush on him and moving into the avenger tower did not help, because even though he did not live there he was there a lot to meet with the avengers and she saw far to much of him.

"So are you going to carve those pumpkins?" Clint asked. "Or are you too busy giving heart eyes to Coulson?"

"What!" Darcy protested. "I was not giving Secret agent man heart eyes."

"Protest all you want." Clint said snagging a cookie from the jar. "But I bet I could get JARVIS to make an hour long video of all the times you have done just that."

"You don't deserve a cookie." Darcy said as she reached over and took it from him.

"Hey," Clint protested. "You just got pumpkin guts all over my cookie."

"It's not your cookie any more." she told him taking a large bite out of it.

Clint frowned at her for a moment before grabbing a new cookie and running for the door before she could steal it as well.

She watched him go as she finished the cookie and then turned back to her pumpkin carving.

"Lady Darcy," Thor called out as he came out of the pantry. "Do you know where the last of the pumpkin spice pop tarts went?"

"I think Jane or Bruce ate them." Darcy said eyeing the pile of pop tart boxes in Thor's arms. "You can always ask Tony for more."

"Thank you for the advise, Lady Darcy." Thor said beaming. "I shall indeed do that."

Darcy watch him go bemused, before turning back to her pumpkin carving yet again.


	2. What the Hell was that Noise?

It had taken Darcy a few days to finish her pumpkin carvings, but she was quite satisfied with the result and was now arranging them on a table in the main room.

She had yet to ask Tony if she could decorate the room, but since she was going to do it anyway no matter what he said and it wasn't likely that he would say no she had gone ahead and started already.

"Clint, will you grab me those tea-lights?" she asked waving her hand toward the bags of halloween things she had collected over the years and a few more recent things she had bought.

"These ones?" Clint asked holding up the box of little candles she had asked for.

"Yep," she she said moving Steve's pumpkin slightly.

"Why so many?" he asked as he brought them over.

"I want the pumpkins to be well lit." she explained as she opened the box Clint handed her. "I got enough for them to have four candles each, I thought about doing eight, but then I decided that might be over kill."

"Definitely over kill." Clint agreed as he started helping her put them in the pumpkins.

It didn't take them long to turn on all the tea-lights and place them inside and they were soon standing back admiring the display.

"I have to say, you are an amazing pumpkin carver and my pumpkin is the best." Clint remarked.

"I would say Natasha's is the best." Darcy responded. "Though Thor's is a close second."

"I would say you are biased." Clint told her. "But since you are not talking about Coulson's pumpkin, because you did not even make one for him, I will have to admit to being the biased one here."

"I would not be biased towards such a pumpkin." Darcy said glaring at him.

She knew Clint was right and that she most certainly would be, but that was not something she would ever admit to.

"Is that why you are blushing?" Clint teased a wide grin on his face.

"I am not blushing." Darcy denied.

"Yes you are." Clint said and if it was possible Darcy thought his grin widened.

"No I am-" Darcy cut herself off. "You know what, I am done arguing with you. Just go set up that skeleton." she waved her hand at the box with said skeleton in it.

"That's just because you know I'm right." Clint said picking up the box and moving to a clear space on the floor.

Darcy ignored him and dug through her bags until she found the rolls of black and orange crape paper streamers that she had bought.

She wanted to hang it up above the windows and doorways.

A little while later as Darcy was standing on a chair taping some of the black and orange streamers to the top of one of the doorway, she heard a loud cracking noise.

"What the hell was that noise?" she asked twisting around to look at Clint, but in doing so, she lost her balance and fell off of the chair, but before she hit the ground someone caught her and set her on her feet.

"Thanks." Darcy said as she she turned her head to look up at her rescuer and found herself looking up into the eyes of Secret agent man. "Oh, hi."

She suddenly realized that she was standing really close to him and stepped back quickly stumbling into the chair behind her and almost tripped, but Secret agent man put a hand on her arm to steady her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Darcy assured him though she was pretty sure that blush Clint had been talking about had come back full force.

He didn't look like he quite believed her, but he dropped his hand back to his side and stepped back.

It was then that she remembered why she had fallen off the chair in the first place and she turned to look at Clint who sat on the floor next to a partly built skeleton and several skeleton parts scattered around him, a wide grin plastered to his face.

"What was that noise?" she asked again.

"Um," he said glancing down at the pieces in his hands. "I may have broken one of the bones and this skeleton is stupid."

"Well you better find a way to fix him, because he is important and his name is Bob."

"It was an unopened box!" Clint exclaimed. "How can it already have a name?"

"Bob is offended that you called him an it." Darcy told him in mock annoyance and she thought she heard Secret agent man chuckle. "And you need to fix him."

Clint looked down at the broken bone before he looked up at her again.

"I will find someway to fix it." he affirmed. I meant him, I totally said him."

"Of course you did," Darcy said sarcastically.

"Yes, that's my story and I am sticking to it." Clint insisted. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to find something to fix him."

Clint left and Darcy glanced at Secret agent man, before turning back to the chair and carefully climbing back up to continue taping up her streamers.

"I like your pumpkin carvings." Secret agent man told her.

"Thank you." Darcy said not turning to look at him as she was afraid she would fall again if she did so.

"What are you doing to my tower?" someone asked and Darcy didn't need to look to know it was Tony.

"I am getting ready for halloween." She she told him as she finished with the streamers and turned carefully and took Secret agent mans offered hand as she climbed down. "What do you think?"

Tony looked around before turning back to her.

"I like the pumpkins, though I think mine should be in the middle as it is clearly the best." he said. "But since there is no middle I'd be willing to share with Bruce."

"I'm not changing that." Darcy said. "Unless you make me a really good deal."

"I think I can do that." Tony agreed.


	3. Deal with the Devil

"Why is Tony dressed in a fuzzy yellow bird suit?" Bruce asked as he sat down on the couch book in hand.

"Because I made a deal with the devil." Darcy told him from where she knelt at Tony's feet pinning up the fabric on one of his legs.

"Did you just call me the devil?" Tony asked faking offense. "Because in this deal I really think you are the devil."

"Yes I did." Darcy confirmed. "Because anyone who would want Natasha and Thor's pumpkins moved from the center of my display would have to be the devil."

"I believe it is less an act of the devil and more the act of someone who knows that anything with my face should be front and center." Tony retorted. "And forcing someone to dress up at a duck and go to a halloween party is only something the devil would do."

"What party?" Bruce asked.

"Tony wanted his pumpkin in the middle," Darcy explained. "And in return for getting his pumpkin there. I said he had to dress as a duck for a halloween party, but then he pointed out that there was no halloween parties that he was going to unless he put one on himself."

"So you're hosting a halloween party?" Bruce asked Tony.

"Yes." Tony replied and Darcy noticed that he didn't seem to bother by the fact.

"Really he walked right into it." She pointed out frowning up at Tony.

Did he have something up his sleeve? she wondered; or in his current state wing?

"Okay." Bruce said. "So what pumpkin are we talking about?"

"Those ones." Darcy said waving her free hand toward the pumpkins on the other side of the room, before moving to pin up the other leg.

"Oh." Bruce said frowning in confusion. "But it's not in the middle and why is mine the Hulk?"

"Well there is no middle of six so he agreed to share with you." Darcy said. "And do I really need to explain why yours is the Hulk?"

Darcy and Bruce had, had countless arguments that went in circles, about how Darcy thought the Hulk was awesome and Bruce trying to convince her otherwise.

"Are you almost done? Tony asked looking down at her a little impatient.

"It's not my fault you're short." Darcy retorted. "But yeah I am."

"I am not short!" Tony said indignantly.

"Yes you are." Darcy shot back as she stood up. "You are like the shortest avenger."

"Both Natasha and Bruce are shorter then me!" Tony protested.

"Hulk is taller then you." Darcy said explained as if Tony was a small child. "And what Natasha lacks in height, she makes up for in deadliness, therefore you are the shortest avenger."

"That doesn't even make sense." Tony exclaimed. "Bruce, tell her that doesn't make sense."

"No I'm staying out of it." Bruce told them not looking up from his book.

"Why" Tony whined. "I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend," Bruce said looking up. "But taking sides will only end badly for me."

"Why would it end badly for you?" Tony asked confused.

"Yeah," Darcy said, just as confused. "Why would it?"

"Because it ends badly for anyone who takes sides when you two argue." Bruce told them. "So it's best to just stay out of it."

"Phil, tell Bruce he's wrong." Tony said and Darcy glanced at Tony and followed his gaze to where Secret agent man was standing in the doorway and she wondered how long he had been standing there, but apparently it was long enough that he knew what they were talking about.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you." he told him. "All the proof I have points to quite the opposite."

"What proof?" Tony demanded and he might have looked a little scary if he weren't wearing part of a duck suit.

"Well times like when you made Captain Rogers phone go crazy for a week or when Darcy put cayenne pepper in Clint's hot chocolate, come to mind." Secret agent man explained and Darcy felt her cheeks go red, because this was not the most flattering image one could have and that her crush had noticed was kind of embarrassing.

"Okay." Tony admitted. "You guys may be right, but Darcy is still wrong about me being the shortest avenger.

With that said Tony left to go change, so that Darcy could finish hemming his duck costume.

At the questioning look Secret agent man sent he, she guessed that he hadn't heard what the argument had been about in the first place and she chose not to enlighten him as she was still slightly embarrassed over him pointing out her petty revenge.

She collected her sowing things and seated herself on the couch to wait for Tony's returned.

"So," Tony began as he sat down next to her and handed her the costume. "What are you going to dress up as?"

"I'm thinking the TARDIS of the eleventh doctor, but I am leaning toward the doctor because both fezzes and bow ties are cool."Darcy said at she started work on her hemming.

When she he didn't say anything she glanced up at him and she wasn't sure she liked the gleam in his eyes.


	4. This is why I don't like Clowns!

"So I've got to ask." Steve said as he entered the kitchen. "Why does your skeleton have an arrow for it's arm?"

"A what?" Darcy asked looking up from where she and Bruce were frosting halloween themed cookies. She had dragged him into helping her.

"An arrow." Steve repeated. "You didn't know?"

"Uh no." Darcy told him. "Clint was the one to put Bob together and he broke one of his arms. I guess that was his way of fixing him.

"Why didn't he just use glue," Bruce wondered as he added frosting to the clown shaped cookie he was working on. "And just fix the broken one?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Darcy said. "but I am sure the arrow makes Bob look awesome."

She set her jack-o-lantern cookie aside and picked up a ghost one to frost.

"Come help frost these cookies." Darcy invited Steve. "They need your expertise."

"Expertise?" Steve questioned.

"Yes," Darcy nodded. "I've seen your drawings."

"Drawing and cookie frosting aren't quite the same thing." Steve pointed out.

"No," Bruce agreed. "But you can't do worse then me."

He held up his clown cookie to prove his point.

"This is why I don't like clowns!" Darcy declared pointing at the cookie. "You can mess up how it looks and it's still creepy."

"How are clowns creepy?" Steve asked as he took a seat and reached for a cookie to frost, apparently having decided to help.

"They just are." Darcy stated. "There could be anyone under that face paint and it's unnerving. Needless to say, I don't like mascots or anything of that sort either."

"If you don't like clowns, Why did you make some of these cookies shaped like them?" Bruce inquired.

"So I can kill them when I eat them, because murder is frown upon." Darcy told them.

"You can be really scary sometimes." Bruce told her.

"Why, thank you." Darcy said brighting.

She looked down at the ghost cookie she was still in the middle of frosting and carefully added eyes and a mouth.

"So what are these cookies for anyway?" Steve asked after a little while.

"My halloween party." Darcy answered as she counted the cookies they had left to frost. "I think we have more frosting then cookies."

"Looks that way." Bruce agreed.

"When is this party?" Steve asked.

"Halloween night." Darcy told him. "And I expect you to be there and to dress up, but don't worry. It's just going to be your fellow avengers, Pepper, Jane and I."

"What about Agent Coulson?" Steve questioned as he grabbed the last cat shaped cookie.

"Uh," Darcy froze in the middle of frosting a broom shaped cookie. "He can come. I want him to come. I mean he can come if he would like to." Darcy was pretty sure she had gone a little red and kinda wanted to sink into the floor.

Steve watched her thoughtfully for a moment, before turning back to his cookie.

They were soon done frosting the rest of the cookies and Bruce and Steve helped her carry the trays of cookies and lay them out on the counter so that the frosting could dry before she put them on plates.

Darcy got a piece of paper and wrote, 'Don't touch the cookies on pain of death! I'm talking about you Clint!' and then placed it in front of the cookies.

"So what are going to do with the extra frosting?" Steve asked.

Darcy eyed the different bowls of frosting, there really wasn't much left and she didn't need it for anything.

"Use it for a frosting fight." she decided.

"A frosting fight?" Steve questioned.

"Yep." Darcy said reaching into one of the bowls and scooping out a handful of orange frosting and flinging it at him. "Just keep it away from the cookies."

Steve wiped some of it off hi face as he stared at her for a moment before reaching over and retaliating with some black frosting.

"This seems dangerous." Bruce said backing away. "I'll protect the cookies."

A short time later Steve and Darcy were both covered in frosting and Bruce had obtained a tray that he was using to help shield the cookies.

Darcy scraped out the last of the white frosting and flung it at Steve who ducked just in time and it went over his head and hit Secret agent man in the face as he walked through the doorway.

Steve, seeing Darcy's wide eyes, turned to look at what had happened and Bruce slowly lowered his tray.

Secret agent man blinked in surprise, before bringing a hand up to wipe his face.

"Is this frosting?" he asked surveying the three of them and Darcy couldn't tell if he was upset of not.

"Yes it is." Steve supplied. "We were having a frosting fight."

"I wasn't a part of it." Bruce was quick to add. "I was just protecting the cookies."

Secret agent man glanced around the room before his eyes landed on Darcy.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh of hide as it was clear to anyone who knew her and Steve, that she was the one who had started it and it didn't help that it was pretty clear from where she was standing that she had been the one to hit Secret agent man with the frosting and she was sure he knew it.

"Um here," She said grabbing a near by towel that had escaped the mess and handed it to him. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." he assured her as he took the offered towel and cleaned his face and hand off.

He gave the room one last glance, before looking at Steve and her.

"Have fun cleaning up." he told them before retreating to the safety of elsewhere.


	5. Oh look, a Ghost

"How do I look?" Darcy asked as she spun around.

She had decided to go with the eleventh doctor and was wearing what she thought was a pretty accurate costume except she had exchanged the pants for a skirt.

She adjusted the fez slightly on her head as she waited for Steve's reply.

"Nice." he said at last. "But who are you dressed as?"

"You are watching Doctor Who like I told you to right?" Darcy asked frowning at him.

"Um," Steve began. "Yes."

"You hesitated." Darcy said pointing her sonic screwdriver at him.

"I'm on season three!" he defended himself. "That's got to count for something."

"I guess you are pretty busy protecting the world and all." Darcy conceded. "I'm dressed as the eleventh doctor by the way."

"He's in season five right?" Steve questioned.

"Yes." Darcy confirmed as she left to go change out of her costume, now that she was sure it all fit right.

When she returned she saw that Natasha had joined Steve on the couch.

"So what are you two going to be for my halloween party?" she asked as she sat down across from them.

Natasha watched her over the edge of her glass of what Darcy thought might be eggnog, but might have been something else.

"I'm not really sure." Steve admitted setting hie phone aside and Darcy saw that he had started watching a Doctor Who episode after she had left to change.

"Want some ideas?" she offered. "Because I have lots. Thor and Jane are going as the sun and the moon, though I'm not sure if she knows this yet."

"Sure." Steve agreed uncertainty.

"A Jedi, Superman or Mr. Bingley." she suggested. "Though the more I think about it I'm thinking Superman."

"Yes you would make a good Superman." Natasha agreed.

Steve thought it over for a moment.

"Why not." he said at last. "I don't have any better ideas."

"So what about you, Natasha?" Darcy turned her full attention to the other woman.

"Carmen Sandiego." Natasha replied as she drained her glass and set it aside before leaning back into the couch.

"Oh that will be awesome!" Darcy exclaimed.

"Who is Carmen Sandiego?" Steve inquired.

Carmen Sandiego is the main villain in the video game Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?" Darcy explained. "Which is one of the best games ever. I haven't played it in forever, but I loved playing it as a kid."

"She's a villain?" Steve questioned.

"Well she use to work for the good guys, but found it boring or something like that" Darcy told him. "I don't really remember."

"Yes." Natasha confirmed. "She found catching criminals was to easy and decided that outsmarting those she worked for would be more of a challenge."

"And this is a video game?" Steve asked.

"Yep." Darcy said grinning. "I'll have to show it to you sometime."

"Right." Steve agreed. "Another thing on my list, I think that by far Darcy , you have added more things to my list then anyone else."

"You're welcome." Darcy's grin widened. "But Natasha did have a hand in this one."

"True." Steve conceded picked up his phone again and went back to watching his Doctor Who episode.

Darcy looked around the room taking note of Bob who did indeed look cool with his arrow arm that Steve had told her about and she quickly decided that Clint was never getting that arrow back.

Just then she spotted something that she had not put up.

"Oh look," Darcy commented. "a ghost."

"I believe Thor saw it and begged Jane to let him get it." Natasha told her.

"Something about it being cute." Steve added lot looking up.

"Well it is pretty cute." Darcy remarked as she stood up to get a closer look.

"Agent Romanoff," Secret agent man said and Darcy glanced around to see him standing in the doorway. "Do you know if Barton finished his report? I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"I don't believe he has." Natasha informed him. "Which is probably why you can't find him."

"Thank you." Secret agent man said with a sigh before and before he could leave Darcy gathered up her courage.

"Hey, Secret agent man." She said. "Are you going to come to the halloween party?"

He turned to look at her a slightly surprised look on his face.

"Secret agent man?" he questioned and Darcy realized this was the first time she had called him that to his face.

"Yes." she said. "Because you just put off this really strong Secret agent vibe, I mean it's not like people would see you and think secret agent, but you know it just kind of fits."

Darcy was beginning to with she hadn't opened her mouth now because he was just staring at her and she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"It's kind of long." he pointed out. "You could just call me Phil."

"Right, I could do that." She agreed surprised.

"As for the party, "Secret agent man or Phil said. "I'm not sure, it will depend on work, but I'll try."

"Okay." Darcy said then added. "Thanks Phil."

He nodded a slight smile on his face as he left the room.

Darcy turned back to look at Steve and Natasha and saw that the former was smiling and from what she could hear come form his phone it wasn't the TV show he was smiling about, and the latter had a smirk on her face.

It made Darcy wonder if everyone knew she had a crush on the Agent and she just hoped he wasn't one of those who knew.


	6. Sale on Souls

"Have any ideas for what kind of music I should play at my party?" Darcy asked. "I have a lot of classic halloween music, but I wan't to make sure I don't miss anything."

"What do you have?" Natasha inquired and Darcy handed her the tablet so she could see for herself.

"Seems like you got most of the important ones like Thriller." Natasha noted scanning over the list. "You even put the Scooby Doo theme song on here. What about Monster Mash?"

"Oh gosh!" Darcy exclaimed. "I can't believe I forgot that one."

Natasha handed the tablet back and Darcy looked up the song to add.

"See this is why I asked for help." She told her.

"I think you got it pretty well covered." Natasha remarked. "But I'm happy to help."

"Oh have you ever heard Soul 4 Sale by Simon Curtis?" Darcy asked. "It's not really a halloween song, but I think it could count as one."

"Can't say I have." Natasha said with a shrug.

"Here," Darcy said pulling up the song and hitting play.

"Nice," Natasha agreed when the song had played all the way through and Darcy added it to her playlist.

"What are you two doing?"

"We're having a sale on souls." Darcy said, before she turned to look, saw Phil and Thor standing in the doorway and realized that Phil was the one who asked the question.

"A sale on souls?" he asked.

"Yes," Natasha smirked. "Want to buy Darcy's?"

"You're selling your own souls?" Phil questioned before Darcy could get out any kind of protest.

"Well we buy souls too." Darcy told him deciding not to protest and just go with it since really she had started it in the first place and she could get Natasha back later for offering Phil her soul. "But seeing as no one has sold us their souls, we only have our own to sell."

"It's not the best business move, but it's what we have to work with." Natasha added.

"Surely you are not really selling your souls?" Thor asked in concern as he came all the way into the room and Phil followed him, though well Thor joined Natasha on the couch, Phil only came to stand behind Darcy's chair.

"Only if Coulson wants to buy." Natasha said bringing the conversation back to what Darcy had been trying to get it away from.

She studiously did not look at Phil and wondered how long it would take to bake a Natasha shaped cake that she could murder, because she didn't think a cookie would be enough, though on second thought she could just take a bat to Natasha'a pumpkin when the party was over.

"Surely you would not buy someones soul, son of Coul?" Thor asked and Darcy was pretty sure Thor believe that that was something they could do and she wondered if maybe it was something aliens could do. She would have to asked him about it sometime.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on buying anyones soul." Phil assured him. "Besides I don't think they are really planing on selling their souls."

"Really?" Thor asked studying both Darcy and Natasha in turn and Darcy watched as he came to the realization that they had both been joking. "Oh."

Well Darcy sure hoped that Natasha had been joking, but it was sometimes hard to tell with the redhead.

"Well I'll leave you to your music." Phil told them and Darcy guessed he must have seen the tablet screen over her shoulder.

She turned slightly in her seat and watched him leave.

"Music?" Thor asked and she turned back to Natasha and him.

"Yes Natasha was helping me go over the music for my halloween party." Darcy explained. "Oh I should add I put a spell on you."

"Are you going to have candy corn at this celebration?" Thor inquired. "Clint shared some with me recently and I have to say it is a truly delicious flavor of candy."

"Yeah we can have some candy corn." Darcy agreed." How is your costume coming anyway?"

"The lady Jane and I have excellent costumes," Thor told her." Friend Stark was kind enough to procure some cardboard for me. Thank you again for the idea, lady Darcy."

"No problem." Darcy grinned at him. "Have you talked to Jane about it yet?"

"Yes of course," Thor was quick to say. "She said it was a fine idea."

"Cool," Darcy said. "I think I have this playlist all done unless you have any other songs to add.?"

This last part was directed at Natasha.

"No," Natasha shook her head. "I think you got it covered."

Darcy stood up and glanced round the room.

"The room is ready," she muttered. "I guess I just need to look into getting the candy corn."

She left the room to do just that.


	7. Satanism for Dummies

Darcy surveyed the room from next to the refreshment table.

Her halloween music was playing in the background and everyone seemed to be laughing and joking and all in all having a good time.

There was no sign of Phil yet, but he had said he might not make it.

Darcy grabbed one of the clown cookies and headed over to where Tony and Pepper were talking to Bruce, biting into it's head as she went.

"So I see you did go with the doctor over the TARDIS after all." Tony noted.

"Yes I did." she said cheerfully. "And I have to say I am loving the duck costume."

"You would." Tony said and she was sure he was scowling at her under the duck head. "It's really hot in this thing."

"I thought you didn't like costumes like this?" Bruce wondered slightly confused.

"Well in this case I know it's Tony under there, so it's okay." she explained. "Also I love your mouse costume. It's simple, cute and goes really well with your hair."

"Un, thanks." Bruce said hesitantly.

Darcy smiled and turned her attention to Pepper.

"I love the Jane Austen look." she told her. "Thanks to my Mom, I'm a huge fan and once dressed as Mr. Darcy for halloween, though my Mom did try to get me to go as Elizabeth. Really she should have thought of that before naming me Darcy. Anyway who are you dressed as?"

"Emma Woodhouse." Pepper said. "I always did love her independent nature."

"Oh cool!" Darcy said. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to stop Thor from stealing the candy corn bowl."

With that Darcy darted back toward the refreshment table.

"Thor you really should put that back." Jane was saying as Darcy approached.

"Jane is right." Darcy agreed. "Why are you stealing the candy corn anyway?"

"Well no one else has partaken of this delicious candy." Thor said a little sheepishly. "I thought no one would miss it."

"You know what here," Darcy reached under the tableland pulled out the extra bag of candy corn and handed it to him as she took the bowl and replaced it. "Eat this and leave the bowl alone."

"Of course, lady Darcy." Thor agreed at once.

Satisfied, Darcy turned and almost ran into Clint who was dressed as a stormtrooper, but his helmet was off and he had snagged one of the ghost cookies.

"These are really good." he told her through a mouthful.

"Thanks," Darcy grinned. "So why a stormtrooper?"

"I'm not just any stormtrooper. "Clint told her leaning in. "I'm one that can hit the target."

"Great costume," Darcy said. "But it's really not fair on the stormtroopers, the only reason they can't hit anything is because they are always aiming at main characters."

"True." Clint agreed as he wondered off grabbing another cookie as he went.

Darcy grinned to herself and went over and joined Natasha on the couch.

"Your costume is just as awesome as I thought it would be." she told her.

"Thank you." Natasha said as she glanced over Darcy's shoulder. "Looks like Coulson was able to make it."

Darcy looked round and saw that Phil had indeed made it.

She watched as Steve greeted him and then pulled him to one side.

When a surprised look crossed Phil's face and he sent a quick glance her way, she began to wonder what they were talking about.

"Excuse me." She told Natasha. "I'm going to go say hi."

"Of course." Natasha smirked.

Darcy stood up and approached the pair.

"I think I might just do that." Phil was saying as she reached them.

She thought about asking them what they were talking about, but Seeing Steve's face when he saw her standing there and if the quick look Phil had sent her way was anything to go by, she would say they had been talking about her. The question was what and was it good or bad?

"I knew you would make a great superman." she told Steve and then turning to Phil. "I'm really glad you could make it."

"Thank you for inviting me." Phil said. "And nice costume. It's one of the doctors isn't it?"

"The eleventh." she informed him pleased that he knew it was from doctor who. "Thank you."

"Hey Darcy," Tony called coming over, duck head tucked under his arm. "Got any slow songs we could dance to?"

"Um." she said surprised. "Not on this playlist, but I could put on some Loreena Mckennitt. It's not halloween music, but it would do."

"Great." Tony said. "Steve could you give me a hand moving the couch?"

"Sure." Steve agreed.

"Okay then." Darcy muttered as she pulled out her phone to switch playlists , still wondering about Tony's desire to dance.

Darcy soon had the playlist changed and All Souls Night played, well Tony, Pepper, Thor and Jane danced to it.

She watched as Steve and Natasha joined them.

"Would you like to dance?" Phil asked startling her slightly, but if he noticed her jump he chose not to comment.

"Yes," she said talking her offered hand. "I'd love to."

They joined the others in the cleared space and seeing the grin Tony was giving them gave her a pretty good idea of what Tony had been up to and she decided that Natasha's pumpkin was not the only one she want to take a bat to when this party was over.

"Darcy." Phil said and she looked up at him as they swayed to the music.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" he asked and Darcy's mouth dropped open in her surprise before she managed to close it.

"Like a date?" she questioned because this was not something she wanted to be unsure about.

"Yes, like a date." he told her. "Because I like you and I would like to get to know you better."

"In that case," she said a bright smile on her face; she just couldn't help it! Her crush had just asked her on a date and told her her liked her. "I'd love to."

"How does Saturday sound?" he asked.

"Sounds perfect." she told him. "Also I think halloween is officially my favorite holiday."

He laughed and she leaned against him as they danced.

From where they danced she could see the others and the fact that they were all watching them with varies facial expressions ranging anywhere between a full out grin and a smirk.

Had they all been wanting her and Phil to get together? she wondered. thinking over their actions she wondered if they had all read Satanism For Dummies, not that it was a real book last she had checked.

Okay so maybe not all of them as Thor just looked happy, which was quite normal for him.

She grinned as she thought about her date on Saturday, so maybe calling it satanism was a bit much and she didn't want to smash Natasha and Tony's pumpkins after all.


End file.
